Legit Ant-Man
"I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss!" ~ Ant-Man's mantra of self-motivation. Legit Ant-Man is a superhero from the Legit Role-Play Realm with the power to change his size at will. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Ant-Man wears a red shirt & pair of black shorts with tropical designs on them. He most notably wears a silver metal mask with red lenses, red stripes that run vertically above his eyes, & some sort of breathing apparatus. History To be added Personality Ant-Man is goofy & silly, but is a hero at his core. He respects those who are just & honorable, as those are the heroic qualities he strives to adhere to. He was also pretty awestruck when he got to meet the famed superhero, Ultraman, showing that even he has his fanboy moments. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Ant-Man is capable of beyond Human strength, able to knock off Cauldron Head's cauldron & lift up a truck with ease. His strength is actually higher in his tiny & giant forms more so than his base form. His maximum strength is unknown. Superhuman Speed: Ant-Man can move pretty quickly, able to outrun Scarlet Sdrawkcab. He can also alter his speed depending on how big or small he is. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Ant-Man has a considerable degree of durability, able to withstand one of Doctor Doom's mystic blasts. However, that's the only feat we know of in determining how tough he is. Not to mention, that one blast was enough to take him down at his biggest size. Size Alteration: Ant-Man can alter the molecules of his body to increase or decrease his size at will. He can be as small as 1 planck to as tall as 100 feet. Special Powers Ant Summoning: Ant-Man can summon ants to his aid. He can summon as few as just one to as much as an entire colony. He can also communicate to specific species of ant. Quantum Phasing: If he shrinks to a subatomic level, Ant-Man can slip through the cracks of other dimensions, allowing him to phase through into other worlds. This also gives him access to the Quantum Realm. Equipment Respirator Mask: Ant-Man wears a mask that allows him to breathe underwater, in space, & between dimensions. It also filters out toxins. Quantum Disks: Ant-Man has on his person at all times a set of small disks that he can throw at an object or person to make them smaller or bigger. Matchbox/Hot Wheels Collection: Ant-Man usually carries a few toy trucks/cars in his pocket, which he can use his Quantum Disks to grow them to the size of an actual vehicle. He once used a gas truck to throw at Doctor Doom (even though he blocked it). Weaknesses If he stays in his giant form for too long, it'll put a strain on his body. Plus, he's a little bit clumsier in that form. Also, it's a very dangerous risk going to the Quantum Realm. Sometimes you might not be able to get out. Trivia * He is particularly based off of the MCU version of Ant-Man. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Superhumans Category:Megahumans Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Form-Changers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:SBB Participants